Now and Then
by Lamia Amici
Summary: Hermoine is a witch. Tom is a wizard. They are both different. both having parents that died or just didn't want to stick around and raise them. This is the story of what happens when they meet.
1. Chapter 1

I stared up at the boy I had tripped over. It was my first day at this home. They had several foster children. I hadn't meant to trip on him. I just hadn't seen him on the stairs. They had a nice big house. I was up in one of the northern most rooms where the older children slept. They had nine foster children in all. That is including me. They had four girls and five boys. I had met all of the girls. They seemed ok. They were Jane, Clara, and Bonnie. I had met four of the boys. I had met Andrew, Gerard, Reagan, and Clement. This must be the other boy. I looked him over. He was pretty scrawny. His eyes froze my blood. They were black and furious. "Watch where you're going will ya?" "Sorry, I didn't see you there. Could you help me with my things?" he looked at me incredulously and walked away.

Great, another princess. I wish I could just get out of here. None of the adults want me here anyway. I can hear them talking about me. I scare them, and I bloody well should too. They all know that I'm a… different. I was walking up the steps when I heard the new girl running up behind me. "I'm Hermione." She said rather breathlessly. "What's your name?" I just kept on walking until she swung into my path, and I was forced to stop. The stairway here was very narrow, so we were very close. "I'm Tom." I said irritated that she wasn't letting me pass. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you Tom. Maybe I'll see you around."

He was actually rather handsome after I really looked at him. He seemed very cautious around me too. I finally managed to lug all of my stuff up the stairs and found the empty room. There were four rooms up here. One of them was Tom's. One was Clement's, and one was Clara's. I had the room that had the window facing the back of the house. I had the view over the whole back yard. I placed little things around the room, things that had been my mother's. I placed my first teddy bear on the black down comforter. I placed some notebooks and pens and pencils on the desk. I refrained from opening my trunk. That I hid in the closet. There was a knock on my door. "Dinner is ready." I opened the door and Clement was standing on the other side.

Dinner was ready. Clement. He would be putting the moves on the new girl. I heard her stop outside my door. "Doesn't he come down and eat with us?" She sounded curious rather than suspicious. "He doesn't feel the need to eat with us. He thinks he is better than us." I was so tempted to walk down there and eat with them just to see his expression. I opened my door to see them walking away from it. At the sound Hermione turned around. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" She asked kindly. I nodded my head solemnly. There was something about this girl that I couldn't put my finger on, but she felt like a kindred spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat next to me at dinner. He didn't seem to eat much, and I could tell by the quiet around the table that they weren't use to having him at the table. It was a relatively quiet supper. I could have sworn Tom had stared at me a couple times. Dinner ended quickly. No one wanted to stay in that room. Everyone headed up to their rooms. I headed for the door. It was twilight, and the land looked simply beautiful. I walked outside. I had seen a small stream earlier when looking out my window. I decided that a quick swim would do me good.

She hadn't followed everyone else. She had gone outside. I opened my curtains that never moved during the day to track her across the grounds. She seemed like she had a purpose. I noticed she was heading towards the stream. She was probably going to go for a dip. I don't know why that confused me so much. I had heard the other girls talk of going for dips, and it had had no effect on me then. Before I knew what I was doing I was at my door and bounding silently down the stairs till I was at the back door. She disappeared into the trees. I stopped myself when I reached the edge of the trees. I had not thought about why I was coming. I heard a tell tale splash.

I froze as soon as I came up from under the water. I was not alone. Ever since I was little I could tell when I wasn't alone. I could tell if they meant me harm or not. I couldn't tell if this person meant me harm. There was a definite capability of violence with him, but I don't think it was directed at me. I think he was more confused than anything. I reached for my clothes at the edge of the stream. It was a warm night. I would be dry soon enough. I recognized the "presence" of who it was once I was out of the water and dressed. It was Tom. I remembered his searing black eyes and a shiver went through me.

Her brown hair was sopping wet. The water from her hair drenched her shirt. It clung to her nicely. Oh god. She's seen me. I tried to slink away, but she called out, "Please don't go." No one had ever wanted me to stay. She had shaken me so badly I hadn't realized that she had come to my side. In that instant I knew why we felt like kindred spirits. She was a witch as surely as I was a wizard.

Tom seemed very much at home in the dark. Now I could see what daylight had hidden. He was a wizard. I knew for a fact that none of the others were magically inclined, but I had had my doubts about Tom. His power set me apart, mine helped me blend. I reached for his hand, and he jerked back as stung by bees. "Why didn't you tell me?" I looked away and answered incredulously, "I don't exactly go up to everyone I meet and say 'Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And by the way I'm a witch." He shook his head looking irritated. "But you would have known what I am." He was looking rather confused, and apparently he didn't like it.

She was thinking it over. Her hand once again sought mine as she changed the subject. "How old are you Tom?" "What?!" I had not been expecting that. I answered rather exhausted surrendering my hand to hers. Incidentally it felt good to have someone to hold my hand. It was awkward, but no one had ever held my hand before. "I'm 13." I muttered. "Me too." We were walking back to the house. All the lights were off and it reminded me of Dracula's Castle. "What school do you go to?" I sighed. I'm pretty sure I had never seen this girl in any of my classes. "I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where do you go?" There was a moment of silence. "I go to Beauxbatons. But I'm thinking of getting transferred to Hogwarts."

Why had I said such a silly thing? I mean not to mention he was one of the first wizards I had ever met, but he seemed so lonely. Up at Beauxbatons there are no boys so no one ever has to worry about their daughter's reputation with boys until after she's married. I had never reacted this way to a boy before. I was glad when we reached the house. "Do the others know?" I asked hoping that they didn't. "Of course not. I'm not an open person, and the adults keep it to themselves." He answered indifferently. He was a totally different person as we walked into the house. We walked all the way up the stairs to our rooms before we realized we were still holding hands. I blushed and let go. "Well, good night Tom." He nodded and walked towards his door. In the entryway of it he turned and said, "There is going to be a storm tonight. Don't leave your window open." He closed his door, and I walked into my room. Clara was sitting on my bed.

I don't know why I had said what I did about the storm coming. She could probably tell when we were outside. I looked around my sparse bedroom in confusion. Something seemed out of place. I reached under my mattress for my parchment that I used as a journal and found it missing. I had written about Hermione on that. I had to find it. I searched frantically to no avail. I wished that I could have used my power to find it. Alas, magic was forbidden outside of school.

"Where have you been?" Clara asked coyly. "Just out for a walk." I said yawning not even having to feign drowsiness. "Hmm. Did you and Tom have a nice walk?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think we were walking together?" "I saw you guys coming out of the woods holding hands." I yawned again really big this time. But obviously she wasn't getting the point. "I'm really tired." I stated flatly. "I'll see you in the morning." She smile coyly at me. "Oh but don't you want to see what Tom has written about you?" I did. Sure I did. Who wouldn't want to know what a person thought of them, but I answered, "If Tom wants me to know something he'll tell me." I practically shoved her out my door. I could see Tom and realized he had heard everything. He was glaring daggers at Clara as she skipped to her room.

That night the storm was horrible. I couldn't sleep. I tiptoed over to Tom's room. I opened the door and shut it quietly behind me. "Tom, I'm scared." He heard me and sat up instantly in bed. "Hermione? You shouldn't be in here. You could get in trouble for being in a man's room at night.

She had just been in my dreams and now she was in my room. A flash of lightning flicked across the window and then the booming thunder. At the sound of the crashing thunder she darted across the room and jumped under my covers. I nearly died of shock. No one I mean no one came to me because they were scared. No one confided in me. No one trusted me at their back and yet this new girl did.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to a dark cloudy morning. I felt someone's head on my chest. What the … then I remembered the events of the following night. I had slept with a girl! I mean we didn't do anything but sleep, but I felt different some how. She stirred as I inhaled. "I should probably go back to my room." She whispered sleepily. "I don't think I'll make it." She laughed weakly. I wasn't strong, but she was light. I carried her swiftly and silently across the hall to her room. It could only be six in the morning. Everyone was still sleeping. "Good morning" she cooed as she slid under her covers. I replied in kind with a "Good morning." And left her room as soundlessly as I had entered it. I saw one of the doors open across the hall, the door to Clara's room. I silently slipped my room door open and in to it. Sure enough there she was. She was digging under my mattress. Obviously she was missing my scroll that I had stolen back. "Looking for something?" I asked placidly. She jumped and turned around. She knew she had been caught. She smiled sweetly at me as I glared at her. "Get out of my room." She slipped by me still wearing that stupid smile. She was planning something.

I stared out of my window. It was still pretty early, and I don't think I was going to get anymore sleep. I slipped on a black blouse and some black jean capris. My socks and tennis shoes came on next. The grounds looked absolutely beautiful in the fog. I took a long walk along the river. Then I walked by the flower garden. It was beautiful this time of year. I heard a twig snap not far behind me. I ducked around the corner and found little Bonnie walking around. "Bonnie are you lost?" Bonnie was five. She was one of the younger kids at the home. She walked over and said, "No, I always walk around this early on foggy days." Well, what an odd child. I took hold of one of her hands the other hand being occupied by a stuffed rabbit. "Tom likes you." My head snapped down. "What did you say?" Her big green eyes stared up at me and she said, "I said, 'Tom likes you.' He has never eaten with us at the dinner table before. And he stared at you when you weren't looking." This little child was very observant. She told me what kind of flowers were her favorite and which ones the bees liked best. When we came into the back door that led into the kitchen, she told me that the adults should be up soon. I looked for a clock. There was a grandfather clock in the front hall. It chimed once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times, and ended on seven.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. I stretched lazily on my bed. I heard a knock at my door. "Who is it?" A short pause followed my question. "It is Hermione. May I come in?" I could not let her into my room. I sprang up from the bed. I had forgotten to put my parchment away. I rushed to the door just as it began to open. "Tom," she asked, "are you okay?" No, I thought. I have fallen and broken hard. Worse yet, Bonnie knew. "I received a letter today by owl." She had my attention even more than she had before. "It is from Albus Dombledore. He has invited me to start school at Hogwarts. I'm sending my reply. Would you like to know what it is?" I really wanted to know, but I could not show that I had an attachment. And knowing her she'd probably end up as a Gryffindor. "Why should I care?" I sneered hating myself all the while. "Well," she sounded choked up, "I was going to accept because I thought I'd be starting with a friend, but I guess if you don't care I won't go after all." I heard her run across the hall sobbing and slam her door. God, I was such a jerk, but I couldn't let any of the people I hung with at Hogwarts find out about her. I was a Slytherin and had a reputation to uphold.


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed my door hard. Why was he being so mean? Clement was staring out my window. God did no one around here respect privacy? I hastily hid my face and quieted down, but it was too late. He knew that I had been crying. "Are you alright, Hermione? You've only been here a day, and you're already crying." I muffled my noise even more. "I'm just a little upset about where I'm going to school when it starts back up again." He looked over at me quizzically, and I removed my hands from my face. "Where are you going to school? Won't you be going with Clara and me?" I shook my head. "I'm going to school with Tom." I said it loud enough for him to hear all the way across the hall. Clement looked crestfallen. "That means you won't come home at night, huh?" I nodded. During the school year I never came home. "Maybe I'll come home for Christmas." I conceded.

Damn her! Why was she still going to go to school with me? Was she out of her mind? I had the urge to get up and walk over there, but Clement was in there. God, I didn't think life could get any worse, but later it did. I got reminded that my birthday was coming. "You'll be 14 soon, Tom." Bonnie chirped as I walked towards the kitchen to grab my tray. It was there with its usual cereal and milk. I grabbed an apple and headed up for my room. I passed Hermione and Clement coming down the stairs arm in arm. I was about to smile at her but she ignored me completely. Turning all of her attention on Clement. When I walked into my room, I found a note on my bed. It was from her. _I'm still going to Hogwarts with you. I just thought we would be friends, but it doesn't matter. I still want to be your friend._ I was going to die. She was getting under my skin. I was irritated today. The best thing for me to do would be to lock myself up in my room until school starts.

"Miss Janet may I go to town today?" She looked up from the oatmeal she was eating. "Why would you want to do that?" "Well, tomorrow is Tom's birthday. I could take one of the horses into town. It shouldn't take longer than a couple of hours." She looked thoughtfully around the table at the other kids. "I guess you can go." I was jumping up our of my chair and rushed over to thank her when she said, "But you mush take someone with you." I was crestfallen, and then I remembered Bonnie. "May I take Bonnie?" I asked quietly. They all looked rather stunned. "Why Bonnie?" Clement asked. I was thinking about what I would say when Bonnie looking all solemn spoke up, "I haven't gotten Tom a present either." The others would have laughed but they knew she was serious. I ended up taking Bonnie on horseback. I rode Lacy, a chestnut mare, and Bonnie rode Blaze. We got to a seemingly muggle stationary store. I knew the owner and she was magically inclined. She would have greeted me like usual, but she noticed Bonnie. "May I help you?" she asked instead. "Yes, I'm looking for a black, leather-bound, journal with a golden clasp. I also need two bottles of ink and a red quill pen. Hey Bonnie, why don't you go and look around?" After she skipped away, I leaned over the counter and whispered, "The journal needs to be the type where it is written in, and the ink disappears. All that should show on the page is the date the entry was written, and there should be a never ending supply of pages. Also I want his name in gold letters on the side. His name is Tom. I want it so only he can read what is written or even open it." She nodded and went swiftly into one of her back rooms. I knew her work, she was fast and efficient. She came our of the back room in ten minutes. "That will be two galleons." I handed over two gold pieces just as Bonnie came rushing over with a stuffed rabbit that looked identical to hers except it had a silk wizard hat. "I'm getting this for Tom." The owner looked at it and said, "Your total is three silver si…" I made the cutting motion. "Five dollars." She finished. Bonnie counted out her change and whispered to me, "Tom is the only person I ever buy a birthday present for."

It was a while before they got home. I saw them coming up through the trees. Hermione looked up, and I had to close my curtain. I bet she already saw me. I curled up in my bed. I was not going to leave my room. I had told Miss Janet that I would be receiving my meals back in my room. She hadn't asked why. She probably knew because I scampered out of the room as soon as I heard Hermione coming. At school at least there would be hundreds of people to get between me and her. She should be a third year, and I'm a 4th year. That is if she doesn't turn fourteen before school starts. I would be 14 tomorrow. I never dreaded and anticipated my birthday so much before. I just hope that her gift sucks. God, that is a horrible thing for me to think. I'm becoming one of the biggest jerks ever.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent the rest of the day hiding away from Hermione. I fell asleep thinking of her and woke up smelling her. She had picked my lock. She was curled up beside me in her black and red robe and pajamas. I breathed in her scent. She smelled of strawberry shampoo. I had to stop myself from reaching out and stroking her hair. Her eyelids fluttered. "What are you doing in here?" I hissed relieved that I sounded irritated. Her eyes snapped open. "I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday. Happy birthday." She said sleepily. I looked over at my relatively bare desk. It held three packages. "Bonnie wants to give you her present face to face." I couldn't get out of my bed until she moved. "You may go now. You've wished me a happy birthday. Now leave!" She rolled off the bed with a humph. "Fine, I hope you enjoy your birthday presents. They were only a couple galleons." I watched as she stormed out. She was gorgeous in a fit. I looked over at my desk. I sauntered over and picked up the biggest package. I ripped the brown wrapping off to find a fancy looking journal. It even had my name in golden letters. The front clasp was a coiled up snake. I opened it and a piece of paper fell to the floor. I leaned down to pick it up. It was written in Hermione's elegant scrawl. _I got you this journal because you like to write. Also Clara won't be able to read from it. No one but you can read what is written in this journal not even me. I hope you like it. The ink disappears._ I looked at the journal closely. It was very well made. I turned to the other two packages. I opened two ink wells and a very nice red quill. I dipped the pen in one of the ink wells and began to write on the first page.

_I am one of the biggest jerks in the world. I think I like Hermione and I'm trying my hardest to push her away. If she could only understand who I am at school, I think she would know why I'm pushing her away so hard. I wish she had never come here!_

I slammed the book closed on the disappearing ink. The date I had not written had appeared on the corner.

I had left his room in such a rush I had to lie down. My room was open so I walked quickly in there and lay down. I was exhausted. I haven't ridden a horse in a long time. Not only that. I was disappointed. It had taken me forever to pick Tom's lock, and he had seemed so upset with me. I had never had this reaction on a boy before. I didn't like it. I would just have to forget about him. When school starts, I won't have time for him anyway. I'm always so busy with my school work during the year. I just hope that being a 4th year is harder than being a 3rd year. I am also a little scared about being around boys everyday in class. It shouldn't be too hard though. I mean they are just as human as me. My birthday was the day after school started. I was glad I wouldn't be here for my birthday. Maybe I'd make friends fast. I hope I did. I don't think I'll find a friend in Tom. I mean he was so sweet to me my first day. He confused me more than I had ever been confused before. I was drifting to sleep when my door opened. It was Tom. I couldn't see him clearly, but I knew it was him. He walked over to my bed and stood over me. His hand reached out and touched my cheek. He was cold. He left something on my desk in plain sight. I heard him whisper, "Good night, Hermione." I fell asleep with his voice and face in my mind. I had the strangest dream that night. I could hear his voice but his back was to me. I couldn't see his face. When I reached out to turn him around, he was wearing a mask. I pulled the mask off, and it wasn't him. This boy was blond. He had the chance to be handsome, but he wasn't smiling he was sneering. "Why don't you stay with your own kind?" I woke in a cold sweat. I hadn't realized I had screamed until Tom came bursting into my room. "What's wrong?" He was followed by Clement and Clara. I stared up at Tom's worried face. "I had a nightmare. I didn't even realize that I had screamed. I'm sorry for waking every one." I couldn't look at Tom anymore, or I would start crying. "I'm fine now you guys. You can go back to sleep." Clara didn't have to be told twice. Clement left reluctantly. Tom still stood in my door. "Just go away, ok? I just need to be alone." I heard him sigh. "I am sorry, but it is better this way." I sat up in bed . "How is it better when it hurts both of us? You know what don't answer that just get out." I cried myself to sleep that night. And many a night after.


	6. Chapter 6

I had such hate filled journal entries as I listened to Hermione cry. School started in two days. Hermione and I would be going to London to get our supplies today. Miss Janet would drop us off, and then we would be on our own. I was planning on meeting up with Malfoy and the gang. I hadn't heard from them all summer. I was planning on ditching Hermione right off. I'm sure she wouldn't want to be in my presence anyway. I was hoping that she wouldn't try and follow me. I can only imagine what Malfoy would say. He would start talking trash about her parents. I had found out that both of her parents were muggles.

Well here I was in London, and Tom had ditched me. It was my third or fourth time to London, so I wasn't completely lost. It was rather warm so I was wearing a red tank top and a denim jean skirt with some flats. I had already purchased my essentials for the year. I was wondering past odd stores when I thought I heard Tom's voice. I raced down an alley, and the atmosphere of the area was totally off. I realized it must be Knockturn Alley. I glimpsed Tom walking around a corner. I ran after him and got hit from behind with a paralyzing spell. I looked up from where I'd fallen to see the blond boy that had been in one of my dreams about Tom. If I was able to scream, I would have.

What the f!? Malfoy had hit Hermione with the paralyzing spell that had been meant for me. I had heard her small gasp as she had fallen. I had to pretend not to care about her. "What have you got there?" I asked in a calm voice. Her hair was wild and streaked with mud. It was very beautiful. "I found a little doll. Wanna play?" Malfoy asked his hand on her thigh that was revealed as she had fallen. Her fear was palpable. I shook my head. "I'm not really into that." I said putting as much disgust into it as possible. I undid the spell on her and yet she stayed where she was in the mud and didn't try to get up. The only change was she was shaking violently. "Lucius!" Both of our heads snapped up to see Malfoy's dad striding around the corner. He saw Hermione shaking on the ground. "Is that how you treat a woman? Help her up!" Malfoy reached for her, and she cringed away from him. I reached for her and pulled her up. She refused to stand on her own. So I had to hold her in my arms. It was wonderful, but I had to keep my face blank. I was holding her like I wanted to every time I saw her.

He had some muscles after all. They were subtle but there hiding under his shirt. Malfoy left with his father, and I clung to Tom as we returned to Diagon Alley. "Tom?" I whispered quietly. "What?" he answered gruffly. "Thank you." I pulled his face around to look at me and kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt a jolt of lightning pass through me. He felt it too because he was cussing. "Damn it! Don't do that again. I-I just don't do it again." He looked almost scared. "Why are you so scared of me?" He sneered at me, "I'm not scared of anyone, least of all you. I'm scared for you ok." He was whispering now. "If Malfoy finds out that I have a thing for you, or any of the guys for that matter, you would be in trouble. I've seen what they've done to girls with less spirit than you. I don't want that to happen to you. I am in big trouble." He shook me off and put his head in his hands. We were down an alley again. I felt horrible because he felt this way because of me. "I'm sorry." I said. "Don't be. It's my own fault. I let myself get to close to you. This is what we'll do. I will give you a list of my passwords for the Slytherin common room. If you aren't a Slytherin, you can give me your passwords, and we can set times to meet at." He grabbed my arm and kissed me. It was even more electrified than when I had kissed him. And it was set. The whole school year would be spent in secrecy.


	7. Chapter 7

It was very lonely on the train. I was tempted to join Tom in his car with Malfoy and the rest of the gang, plus the 'girls'. I even walked up to the door. When I saw what Tom had meant about the breaking of the girls, I almost ran. Malfoy and the other boys treated the girls like subservient dogs. I had the feeling that Tom had done that before. I hoped to God that he would never do it again. He looked up and saw me looking in through the window. I could feel everyone's eyes drift over to me. Malfoy's stopped and lit up. "Why isn't this good fortune? Gentlemen this is the doll, we didn't get to play with." His little cronies laughed. I walked quickly down the path that led from their car to the others. I had to duck in somewhere quickly, or they'd find me. I ducked into one of the cars and realized it was empty. I ran out of it quickly. The door to Tom's car was opening. I could hear their voices. I was running when I heard Tom's voice. The boys were watching him too. I pulled my wand out, and Tom looked surprised. I disarmed him and took his wand with me as I ran swiftly away.

She had looked so wild when she had pulled out her wand that I thought she was going to attack me. She had also taken my wand. I walked back to my car. I could hear the boys' laughter. "My friend you just got bested by a girl. How does that feel?" Malfoy asked laughing still. "Shut up. I'll get my wand back before the train stops." He laughed again. "Maybe I should get it for you. Of course I could break her for you. I think living with humans all summer has made you soft. Are you soft now Tom?" I glared at him. "If I want any females to be broken, I'll do it myself." I stormed out of the car. To my satisfaction, it was deadly silent in there. I looked for her car. It wasn't hard to find. Even without my wand. Hermione had taken to wearing a certain type of perfume, and you could say that I followed the scent. She looked almost frightened when I entered. "It's ok. It's just me." She leapt across the room and hugged me. "Beware Malfoy." I said when she released me. "He'll break you."

I pulled my arms away from his frame. "How many people have you broken, Tom?" I really didn't want to know, but a part of me would never rest easily until I knew. "You don't really want to know." He stated flatly. "I turned away. "Yes, I do." He pulled me around so he could look into my face as he told me, "I've broken at least three dozen girls. A dozen for every year I have completed at Hogwarts. I'll be expected to do that again this year. I really don't want to break you." I had expected a smaller number. I had to look away from his penetrating gaze. "That isn't so many," I bluffed. He snorted, "Yeah right. You were shocked. Hell, I'm still rather shocked when I think about it. I never dreamed it would add up." He looked over at where I had sat down. "Do you think less of me?" She shook her head after a minute or two. "I wish you hadn't had to go through that."

God, I didn't deserve her. I reached for her and kissed her tenderly. I heard the door open, but I didn't care until I felt Hermione's distress. "Isn't this sweet?" I heard the horribly familiar voice ask.


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't realize who it was before it was too late. Malfoy, I can't believe I had stayed friends with him for so long. I faced him and held Hermione close against me. "That looked nice and cozy. Are you trying to break her? Because if you are that isn't usually how you start." I stared placidly into his face. "I don't want this girl broken." I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth. "If anyone tries to go above me and break her, they will have me to deal with. Now get out. And make sure everyone knows." Malfoy seemed mildly shocked. "I said, Get out!" I said even more quietly which surprisingly sounded more threatening than when I had been loud.

We spent the rest of the train ride in silence. Every now and then he would look down at where I was snuggled into his side. He would smile. He had a beautiful smile, but there was an undercurrent of worry. He knew he could take care of himself, but he didn't know that I could take care of myself. He didn't know all of my skill. I was positively petrified of Malfoy, but I could hold my own against anyone.

The train stopped with a jolt. I fell off the seat along with Tom. He looked all ruffled. "I guess we're here," I stated the obvious as he helped me to my feet. We grabbed our coats and headed for one of the doors off of the train. I looked towards the front of the train and saw Malfoy glaring daggers at me. Tom returned the glares tenfold, and Malfoy almost seemed shocked. Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me off the train. We jumped into the horseless carriages and began the journey to the castle. "I hope I'm in your house." I said quietly dreading the thought of separation. "It'll be fine. Remember the passwords. You'll be in Gryffindor." I gazed up at him wondering how he knew. "I'm part something else. I can hear people's thoughts. It's all there in your head." What!? I thought.

I had never told anyone. I needed a blood transfusion every month. I had overly acute hearing, sense of smell, and eyesight. Every now and then I'd have a couple of sharp teeth. No big deal, until I met Hermione. My teeth were always sharp around her. Malfoy knows of my affliction. Not because I told him but because Madam Pomfrey told his father. I had spent Christmas with them once, and she thought it was only fair that they knew. I just have to get transfusions more often. Madam Pomfrey would understand. She never really had a taste for it, but she would never allow danger near the kids. That was what I was if I didn't have enough. We walked up the steps to the great hall. I let her go as she lined up with the first years to get sorted. I went and sat in my usual place near the head of the Slytherin table and watched her progress. It was her turn next. I looked over and saw Malfoy watching her progress with a curious look on his face. I heard the roar as she went to sit at the Gryffindor table. She smiled over at me, and I smiled back. Tuning everyone out, I listened to her thoughts. _Wow! He was right. I cannot believe all that he is capable of._ I sent her a thought. _You have no idea what I'm capable of._ I watched as her head snapped up from the plate she had been looking at. _You are going to have to teach me how to do that._ I heard. I chuckled under my breath as she returned to eating.

I had been so scared as I had been sorted. I sat with my people dutifully thinking of Tom the whole time. There were a couple guys giving me looks. Some girls too, but they weren't nice looks. I was used to it though. I was apparently an early bloomer. If I was like Tom, I could have read their minds. Unfortunately I wasn't. I would have to find out what else he was. I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to find clues in the library. I got up from the bench and asked one of the teachers where the library was. Her name was Professor McGonagal, and she was the person in charge of my house. I thanked her for the directions and went swiftly to the library. I didn't know I was being followed. I should have though.


	9. Chapter 9

I saw her get up from the table. I hadn't left her mind, so I knew where she was going. The library? So she was a book worm. I had the sudden urge to laugh. Who would have thought? I looked back to where Malfoy had been, and he was gone. Where in the hell did he go? I searched the minds of those who had been next to him. He had gone in the same direction as Hermione, and that was away from the common room. I stood up and would have run across the great hall, but it would have had people wondering. I walked softly and swiftly towards the stairs. Once I was sure I was out of sight, I ran at full speed towards the library. And I was fast.

I was reading in Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them when I felt the spine tingling sensation that told me I was no longer alone. I put the book down slowly. Who ever it was, was right behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck. "I felt something slide in front of my view. It was a blindfold. "How did you do it? Little enchantress, how did you steal my friend?" I remained quiet. "Don't you feel I'm worthy of an answer?" He hissed at my silence. When I didn't answer, I could feel his anger rolling off of him in dark waves. He had a rope and was tying my hands. "What are you going to do to me?" I tried to make my voice sound brave, but it trembled towards the end. "I don't know. If Tom wants you so badly, maybe I should find out why. You seem to have a very nice body. At least what I saw when you were lying in the mud. Have you and Tom..?" I muffled my sound of outrage. "I'm still pure…." I started. "Not for long." I lashed out then. I kicked and bit. I would not be raped. I heard Tom running up the stairs. "Let her go Malfoy," he said when he arrived to see me pinned to the ground. Malfoy looked up at his once best friend hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "What happened to us? Are you going to let a girl come between us?" Malfoy loved him! Not in a sexual way, but they were best friends probably as close as brothers. "She didn't come between us. I've changed, and you haven't. It was inevitable. Now let her go." I turned my thoughts to Tom. _How did you know? Oh, I don't care how. I'm just glad you did. Thank you,…_

_Will you stop thinking? I'm trying to subdue him. Which is very hard with you in my head._ I stopped thinking and just felt the air vibrations no one was moving.

He had almost gotten her. If I hadn't shown up when I had, he would have done something unforgivable. I saw into his mind and could see how to him life had been perfect. He had followed me in everything, and now I suddenly changed and he hadn't. It made him feel left out. He didn't like this feeling. I had yet to get my transfusion and my time was running out. I had to get it in the next couple of days, or I would start luring classmates as I had once done. I didn't need to try hard to lure Hermione. I could be very charismatic if I wanted to. I didn't want to hurt anyone especially Hermione. "Malfoy, it doesn't have to be like this. We can work things out." Malfoy's gaze darted to where Hermione lay on the floor, hands bound and vision blocked. "We'll leave her out of it." I stated firmly. I heard his thoughts. _Keep friend. Best friend. Keep him friend. Get rid of girl later._ Well it was a start. I reached to help Hermione to her feet.

­­­­

I felt a hand grab me and pull me up. "Tom?" "Yeah, it's me." I felt him untie my hands and then take my blindfold off. He looked beautiful to me. I grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a slow kiss. We both heard a sharp intake of breath and let go of each other. "Malfoy, I want to introduce you properly. This is my girlfriend Hermione, Hermione this is my best friend Malfoy."


	10. Chapter 10

He introduced him as a friend?! I am a very accepting person, but I could not accept that neither could he. He, however, hid his revulsion much quicker than me. Tom didn't smile anymore, but he felt much happier to me. _There is nothing I would like more than for my girlfriend and my best friend to be friends._ His thought was loud and clear. I would try for Tom's sake. I swallowed my revulsion at the thought of touching Malfoy or even saying nice words to him and extended my hand. "Nice to meet you," I choked out. Malfoy's hand felt cold and clammy in mine. I pulled my hand away as quickly as was acceptable. I turned my attention to Tom who was wearing a big frown on his face. I had no doubt that he could hear the thoughts going through my head. _If you don't like my thoughts, stay out of them._ I hadn't meant to sound quite so snappish, but it was the truth.

I cannot believe that she hated him so much. He wasn't that bad of a person. I mean he could be rather ruthless when it came to women, but he was always kind to his guy friends. I walked Hermione up a passageway to the Gryffindor common room. She tried to pull me through the door with her. "My password is cabbage draconis. See you later." I kissed her lips and left quickly. I walked swiftly. This was no time for me to run into the head boy. My temper was far too short for his antics. I hated when people thought they were all superior. I mean I hated it when they weren't and acted like they did. I swept down the corridor towards my common room. Malfoy was up and waiting for me as I entered. We stared at each other the tension in the room so very palpable. You could reach out and touch it. "So a girlfriend, what is that like?" Malfoy was angry, but he was trying at least. "It is nice. You should try it sometime." There was a knock on the common room door, and I looked towards it as did Malfoy. "Wonder who that could be?" I asked sarcastically. I opened the door and there she was. My tension drained away at the sight of her. She had showered and her hair was wet. She was in her black pajamas. I felt a wall go up in Malfoy's mind. He obviously didn't want me to know what he was thinking. Fine I didn't want to think about him anyway. Hermione had noticed Malfoy in the room and had paled considerably.

I didn't know that Malfoy would be in here. It made sense though. He is a Slytherin. It was really I who shouldn't have been in there. I stood in the door waiting for something to happen. Tom beckoned to me, yet I stayed there still. Finally Tom came for me. The feeling I got when entering the room was unsettling. I felt like I was walking through slime. The only comfortable thing in there was Tom. The air was cold. There were no fires burning in the fireplaces. I clung to Tom's arm. I feared this room, and the people who used it. I only felt like I trusted Tom. I couldn't talk to anyone else. Malfoy went up to bed about ten minutes after I arrived. I fell asleep on one of the black, leather couches in Tom's arms in front of a fire I had insisted he light.

It was my first day in class. I was petrified. I would have Tom to sit next to in Potions and Transfiguration, but I wouldn't have him for Charms or Herbology. We couldn't sit together while eating either. I would have my second and last class with him. We could always hang out in the library or on the grounds. I had yet to meet the Game Keeper Hagrid. I met some nice people in some of my classes that sat next to me, or let me sit next to them. In Charms I sat next to a bronze haired Ravenclaw named Edward and a brunette Hufflepuff named Bella. In Herbology I sat next to a quiet Gryffindor named Neville and a brunette Gryffindor named Lily.


	11. Chapter 11

I only had two classes with Hermione. I ditched the others a couple of times to watch over her from the door. She always knew I was there. I could see it in her all too knowing smile as she looked at the door. She had a beautiful smile. One day Lily was sick, so Malfoy sat next to Hermione. I was very worried about that. I didn't catch any malevolence coming from him. They had to be lab partners. I watched her during that particular Herbology class. She seemed relatively uneasy around him. I had to stop from running into the room when he put his hand on her thigh. She slapped his hand immediately. "Malfoy have you talked to Tom lately?" She asked sweetly enough. He shrugged and used a voice I've never heard him use before. It was sweet. It was sugary sweet. "I'd rather talk to you." He brushed his lips over her hand, and she jerked as if shocked. "I'm Tom's girlfriend," she said as they left class, "not yours. Please don't touch me again." He seemed upset when he left the class. I was waiting at the door for Hermione. Malfoy gave me a smile as he walked past. I smiled at him as if I hadn't seen anything.

I couldn't believe that Malfoy had tried to put the moves on me. Ugh, just the thought of him touching me made me want to be sick. Tom and I sat in Potions together while everyone else sat with someone from their own house. I knew that everyone was talking about us. They wanted to know why we were sitting together instead of with others. I nudged him in the side. "Tom," I whispered, "everyone is staring." I couldn't help but giggle. Snape walked over and slapped his hand on our table. "You had something to say Miss Granger?" I shook my head. I cannot believe I almost got into trouble. I never got into trouble unless there was a good cause for it. When class ended, Tom gathered up my books, and we walked to lunch. We grabbed some food from the table and walked outside to eat on the grounds. We couldn't eat together in there. That was something I had problems with. Beauxbatons was such a small school that we were not segregated into tables and houses. I didn't like the separation. "How was Herbology?" Tom asked offhand. "It was fine," I mumbled. Then I remembered about what had happened with Malfoy. I sensed that Tom knew all about it. "There was that time when Malfoy hit on me." He wasn't as angry as I thought he'd be. Confirming what I had thought, he knew about it. He watched me during classes we didn't have together.

That blush looked very good on her. I needed to have a transfusion soon, or I'd lose it. The way she always blushed around me was amusing. She was one of the only people who could make me smile. I mean really smile. I had an evil smile sometimes normally around Malfoy. We were sitting on the edge of the lake. It was really dark water. The sky looked stormy too. The day felt like I did. I was full of inner turmoil. Why was Malfoy hitting on Hermione? I knew he was part veela, so he was a natural flirt. I wanted to feed on Hermione so badly that it scared me. I couldn't get my transfusion until after the weekend. It sucked. Hermione was safer with Malfoy than with me the way I was today. She snuggled down preparing to take a nap on me when I felt the first drops of rain. She felt them after a minute. We barely made it into the castle before it was pouring outside. We walked into the relatively loud building. Hermione pulled me along with her as she went upstairs to put on something dry. True it hadn't started pouring until we had gotten inside, but that didn't stop us from getting all wet. I stood outside the portal as she rushed in promising to be quick. A couple of girls I recognized came along down the hall. They stopped giggling as they saw me. "Ugh," one of them said, "what are you doing here?" She didn't even wait for me to answer. "You don't belong together another chimed in. Why don't you stick with your own kind?" They walked into the Gryffindor common room laughing.

That night it rained. It reminded me of the first night I had fallen asleep on Tom. I slunk down the hallways to the Slytherin common room. I whispered the password at the portal. It swung open after a couple tries. I ran up to the third year boys room. It didn't take me long to find Tom. I curled into his bed and lay still for a minute. "I didn't think you'd come." He whispered softly as he pulled me closer to him and unerringly found my lips with his. "It is storming outside." Was all I managed between breaths. After a while he quit kissing me on my mouth and started to kiss me lower on my neck. It was very scary. I hoped he wouldn't give me a hickey. I felt a small sharp prick of pain and then nothing but warmth and heat. I got dizzier and dizzier. It was horrible. I started struggling as weak as I was it didn't make a difference. "Tom, stop please." I was so very sleepy. I could feel myself drifting. I was going to die.


	12. Chapter 12

I heard her small plea. I was draining her of life, but I couldn't stop myself. I had to. I had to find the strength to stop. I thought of never seeing her blush again and that made me pull back. She was breathing shallowly. And I could hear her heart laboring. "Oh God, don't leave me." I scolded my self as I slit my wrist. I didn't know why I did it, but I had to replenish her blood somehow. My blood was strong. After a few minutes she grew aware of what she was doing and pushed me away. She didn't look disgusted just a little confused. I pulled her to me and wrapped her in a big hug. We lay down, but not before I saw Malfoy's blond head watching us. I could feel his black jealousy rolling off of him. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he had a thing for Hermione.

I was shaken awake. I rolled over away from what was shaking me. "Hermione?" It was Malfoy? I looked up at him. His hair was a pretty blond tousled mess. "What?" I asked as I snuggled closer to Tom. Tom wrapped his arm around me possessively in his sleep. "The prefects will be up soon. If you want to get back to your room without explaining why you are running around in your underwear, you better leave now." I looked down to see that my nightgown had ridden up to reveal my pink panties. I blushed furiously and pulled my gown down. I turned my head to kiss Tom on the nose. He stirred and opened his eyes. He was on the immediate alert when he saw Malfoy. "What's going on?" He asked almost growling. "I have to go back to my room now. Malfoy woke me up and said the prefects will be up soon. I have to go. I was just giving you a quick kiss before I left." He nodded and pulled me close to give me a proper kiss. It was so possessive, it made me shiver. I slid from the bed and ran for the door. I was halfway to the Gryffindor common room when I realized I was being followed. It was Malfoy. When he realized that I had seen him, he hailed me to slow down and wait for him. I sped up. I didn't trust him enough to be alone with him. He was faster than me. He caught up to me and pulled me to a stop. "What do you want?" I asked immediately on the defensive. "Nothing I can have." He muttered under his breath. I looked at him puzzled. I moved to get away when he blocked me. "I have to get back to my common room." I said nervously. Malfoy made me very nervous. "How do you do it?" He asked quietly. "Do what?" I asked a little more than annoyed. "Bewitch people?" I bewitched people ha ha ha, very funny. "I don't." I said walking quicker. "What about Tom? Neville? Me?" I didn't know I had bewitched any of them. How could I? I hadn't even thought of Neville's kindness. He let me borrow his coat in Herbology when I was cold. Ew, I thought. "I thought you only wanted to break me?" I asked remembering my earlier encounters with him. He shook his head. "I did in the beginning. You took my best friend away from me. Now all I can think about is how soft your skin and hair look." I had to suppress a shudder. "Are you sick?" I asked trying to keep the disgust out of my voice. He looked at me sad practically begging for me to see what he was saying.

I sat up remembering the night I had had. I looked over to see Malfoy coming back into the room. He was acting suspicious. I pushed into his mind to see what had just happened. He had tried to force himself on Hermione?! What the hell! Before he could blink I was across the room and at his throat. "Give me one reason." I hissed. "I'm your friend," he choked out. "Not anymore." I flung him from me to the floor and stormed out to make sure Hermione was ok. I couldn't stop myself from running to her room. I uttered the password and tried to run up the girls stairs, but they turned to a slide under my feet. I called out her name. She was there in an instant. "What's wrong?" She asked running into my arms. I hugged her close and looked her over. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She caught my drift and smiled at me. "I know how to handle myself. Ask Malfoy how he liked his tail." She was laughing. Tail? She had given him a tail? What I would have given to see that. It would have been great, but I wouldn't have stopped at a tail. I would have turned him into the dog he was. I was hugging her when I heard the stirring of the other Gryffindors. She heard it too after our blood exchange last night. "You should go." I gave her a quick kiss and ducked out the door just as a girl came down the stairs. I heard her say, "Who was that?" Hermione giggled and said, "No one in particular." I smiled as I ran for my common room. There weren't very many people up and about. I was halfway across the room when a familiar voice sounded. "Hey baby, it's been a while." I turned to see my ex-girlfriend Amber leaning against the wall. "What do you want?" I asked sounding angrier than I had intended. "I want you back baby." She said slinking towards me. "I miss us." I side stepped her. "I'm involved with someone at the moment, sorry." Her face got evil, and I could just imagine the storm clouds rolling in. "Who? Who is more important than me?" I laughed at her. "You were never really that important." I stalked up the stairs feeling good. I didn't know I would come to regret those words.


	13. Chapter 13

I bounded down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Tom was waiting for me by the stairs. Everyone knew he was Slytherin, but because he had gotten a Gryffindor symbol somewhere and would put it over the Slytherin one, no one ever questioned why he sat with me. Breakfast was a silent affair that morning. He kept darting hasty glances towards his table. He must have been worried about Malfoy. I looked over to see a girl with virtually flawless skin staring openly at Tom. Tom put his arm around my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. I could feel myself blush at the unexpected act of love. That girl was looking at me know. She was glaring daggers. I turned my gaze quickly. I'm sure Tom caught the thought because his head whipped up from where it was nestled in my hair and glared at her. She smiled obviously glad she had gotten his attention. We both watched as she got up and walked gracefully over to us at the Gryffindor table. "What is a Slytherin doing at the Gryffindor table?" she asked in a honey sweet voice that I hated instantly. She got the attention of the Head Boy. He came over to see what was going on. "Are you a Slytherin?" He asked Tom. Tom nodded defiantly. "You need to sit with your own house." The head boy said stiffly. "Are you ready to go, Tom?" I asked getting up from the table. I had had enough to eat. He smiled at me, and we walked outside. It was getting colder outside. He draped his arm across my shoulders. I felt so warm in his embrace.

I cannot believe Amber did that. She is such a bitch. I cannot believe I ever dated her. I wouldn't think about that now. She didn't even deserve my thoughts. Hermione however was another story. She was always on my thoughts. If I had a weakest point I'm sure it would have been her. We spent practically every waking moment together unless we were in different classes and at those times I was always watching. Malfoy didn't hit on her anymore. He was always staring at her and very nice to her. Whenever I was around he would purposefully think of something random like a paper he had to write or flying. I knew his dreams though. I woke every night to them swimming around in my head. It was rather disgusting to hear another's lusting thoughts in my head. The others who did not know about my abilities, the whole student body except my gang and Hermione, left their thoughts open. Some of the Gryffindor's thoughts disgusted me. Some, however, were very nice to her. It was clear that she had hit it off great.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked. He shook his head and the hazy look disappeared from his eyes. "No, sorry." He smiled apologetically. I couldn't help but smile back. "Who was that girl?" His smile fell instantly. He took a few deep breathes before saying, "She was my ex. But not to worry I don't like her anymore. I love you." I wonder why he said that. I made my face a blank mask when he had explained maybe that was it. "Is she mad at you?" I asked tentatively. "Yeah," he smiled showing no chagrin, "I told her she wasn't important, and now that she knows who my object of love is, she'll probably try to break us up or hurt you." He didn't smile anymore. I reached out a hand to him and placed it on his cheek. "I'm not afraid of her." I kissed him on the other cheek. "And you shouldn't be either." We hugged for the longest time. "Well, Snape will have our hide if we're late." We ran into the school giggling. I ran up the stairs to the common room to go get my potions book. I bounded down the stairs and saw Tom kissing Amber!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

I pushed her away from me. I had expected to see Hermione coming down the stairs. I thought it had been her who had slid her arms around my waist, but no it had been Amber. I had felt Hermione come up a second later and had heard her gasp of anguish. Hermione was running from me now, and I must admit it was exciting. It was like she was prey. That had to be the other side of me talking. But still I reveled in the chase. She looked over her shoulder and saw me chasing her. I saw the look in her eyes change from hurt and anger to fear. She hadn't realized that I was chasing her. She ran even faster heading towards her common room. I grabbed her arm. "Ow let go your hurting me." I didn't let go. She kept trying to yank her arm out of my grasp. I let her go and saw my finger prints on her arm. She was going to bruise. My attitude changed completely. "Oh my God, Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to grab you so hard." She glared at me trying to hide tears. "If you don't mind, I don't want to be late to Potions." She ran from me again and this time, I didn't follow. What had I done?

I made it to class just before Snape. Tom was already there. The seat next to him was empty, but so was the one next to Malfoy. I sat next to him instead, sporting my new bruise bracelet. I could make the bruises disappear and part of me wanted to make them go away, but another more insistent part wanted me to make Tom see how badly he had hurt me. He had been kissing that other girl. I turned towards Malfoy and smiled warmly at him. I could feel Tom's stare boring into my back. "So," Malfoy started, "um there is a dance tonight you wanna come with me?" He sounded so hopeful. I had been planning to go with Tom, but now my options were open. "Sure," I said forcing myself to sound happy. I would have fun. I mean Malfoy wasn't all that bad after all. My mind had just been clouded. Speaking of cloudy minds, I threw up a mind block, so Tom couldn't see what I was thinking.

God, I felt horrible. I wish she would give me a chance to talk to her. There was a dance tonight, but she had invited Malfoy. I wasn't about to go alone. I had invited Pansy. She had jumped at the chance. We walked in, and I immediately spotted Hermione and Malfoy. She was wearing a pretty dress. It was a lavender sun dress. She made it look beautiful. It felt wrong for her to be on Malfoy's arm. I twirled around the floor with Pansy trying to get closer to Hermione. "Would you like to go outside?" Malfoy asked. She nodded and blushed a little. He put his coat over her shoulders as they walked into the side garden. I stared after them. "Um… Pansy, I need to go to the bathroom." I hastily excused myself and made she wasn't watching as I followed Malfoy and Hermione. I hid behind a rose bush. "Hermione?" I saw her turn from where she had been looking at the full moon. "Yes?" He coughed a little. "It is almost Christmas time. Do you have any plans?" She looked a little confused. "Nothing much. I would only have the orphanage to go back to. Why?" She looked so innocent. He gave her a charming smile, "I'd like you to come and spend it with me and my family. Tom comes every year." She stiffened a little at the mention of my name. "Oh… um, are you sure your parents won't mind?" He shook his head furiously. "I've never brought a girl home before, and my father seemed to like you quite a bit." He laughed shakily. Yeah, I remembered how I had met his father. I got too close to the bushes and, it shook. Hermione's head shot over to the bush. She knew I was there, I am sure of it. She turned from my hiding place and stood close to Malfoy. "I'd be glad to go." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Malfoy blushed! I mean he actually blushed. I don't believe I had ever seen him blush.

Malfoy was a perfect gentleman that night. I had agreed to go to his house for Christmas. It would be very different. I hadn't had a family to spend Christmas with since my family had passed. He had kissed me on the cheek as we had parted. I saw some of the girls giving me dirty looks. They didn't like me when I had gone with Tom, and now they didn't like it when I went with Malfoy. I got into my room and changed quickly into my black pajamas. I was restless and couldn't sleep. I walked down to the common room. Someone was sitting in one of the arm chairs. I sat in another arm chair facing away from that one. I was thinking about Tom and Malfoy when I felt a hand touch my throat. I looked down at the pale hand. I knew who it was. "What do you want?" I asked. "I hope you know that I really am sorry. I still love you." He had never said that word. He had never said that he had loved me. "I…I don't know what to say." I looked down at my bruised arm. "Why did you kiss her?" I could feel tears in my eyes. "I didn't I had been turned around, and when she came up behind me, I thought that she was you. When I realized that she wasn't you, it was too late. Our lips had only touched for but a moment when you showed up. I truly am sorry." He came around so he was in front of me and kneeled down in front of my chair. "I know you are sorry." I said quietly. I could feel the tears brimming over. He reached his hand up to brush them away. He kissed me gently on the lips. I felt like I could stay there forever. When it ended, I spoke, "I promised to go with Malfoy to his house for Christmas. He thinks I'm going as his girl. He figured we had broken up." I glanced down at my arm. The bruises were gone! I looked at Tom. "I wouldn't have any girl of mine walking around with signs of abuse on her body." We kissed again. He left the room, and I was no longer restless. I fell straight to sleep the moment my head hit the pillow. It wouldn't be long before Tom, Malfoy, and I would be going to Malfoy's house for Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

We were all waiting for Malfoy's dad to come and get us for the Christmas holiday. She was not exactly ignoring me, but I knew I was not off the hook yet. She glanced up at the oncoming car. It was one of Malfoy's limos. Malfoy's father stepped towards us. "Welcome," he said, "I hope you enjoy your stay with us over this Christmas holiday." He seemed so nice. So very courtly. Malfoy seemed pleased that his father liked me. I sat beside Malfoy with Hermione on the other side. Malfoy's father sat across from us. He talked to us about the latest brooms. I'm pretty sure he got Lucius one for Christmas. He got him the newest of everything. There was a part of me that wished that he was my father. But there was another part of me that wished that he would just shut up. I mean he was nice and all, but he seemed to want to be too involved with what his son was doing. He was just like an over bearing parent. Malfoy told me how it bugged him. I smiled over at Malfoy. The whole trip Hermione and I had been trying to ignore one another without much success. We kept catching each other sneaking peaks at each other.

It was the time of Grindelwald. He was said to be one of the darkest wizards ever. I had heard about him. He was killing innocent muggles and gathering followers. It scared me to think of what could happen to my parents or me for that matter. "For the greater good" was said to be his slogan. I honestly don't see how it could be for the greater good at all. We had power and honestly some of the muggle born seemed to have more skill than the pure blooded did. Just look at Tom and me. I sneaked a sideways glance at him. He was doing the same thing. I had to look away before I started giggling. We got to the Malfoy Mansion and slowly got out. The ride had seemed to last forever. When we stepped inside two dark haired little girls came running straight for Malfoy. I drew my wand ready to defend, but they just tackled him to the ground. "Malfoy you have been gone so long." The one who had spoken made to kiss him on the cheek. He dodged it, and I could see the hurt in her face. The other one turned to Tom and said, "Hey, handsome, why are you just standing there? Don't you want to say hi?" She made to kiss him on the cheek, but like Malfoy he dodged. Lucius's father gestured to me. "Ladies I would like you to meet Lucius's girlfriend, Hermione." They turned daggers on me. Tom looked a little surprised that I had been introduced in such a way. "The ladies," he continued, "will be staying with us for Christmas too." No one in the room was smiling except for Malfoy's father. After some questioning of Malfoy, I found out that the girls went to Durmstrang. That was a very wicked school. That was the school Grindelwald got expelled from for doing horrible spells.

Malfoy and I had rooms next to each other. Bellatrix, Cissiy, and Hermione had separate rooms across the hall. I had seen the looks that Hermione had been given when the girls had seen her. She was apparently a threat. Malfoy thought he was going out with her, and I was smitten with her. I knew the girls weren't used to being so ignored. We had eaten supper in silence. Malfoy's parents had had to excuse themselves when an urgent message came for them. It seemed rather fishy to me. When dinner was over, Hermione went outside into the backyard. It was very spacious. There were trees that lined it all the way around. The girls of course knew of my affliction. It had been some time since I had fed off of Hermione. I had to be extra careful around her. She tasted too good for her own good. I watched her from my window. She was so beautiful. At the age of 14 she was a siren. I feared what she would be when she grew into herself. I heard my door open and closed. I could already smell who it was. Bellatrix. "What do you want?" I asked turning away from the window. "Why don't you look at me like you used to? You used to love me. I know you did!" She was starting to get all huffy. She realized it just as I did and immediately calmed down. "Who is she? Do you love her?" Her face grew all knowing. "Is it Hermione?" I tried to make my face impassive, but it was too late she had already seen a flicker of something. "She is Malfoy's. I can already see that she has him wrapped around her little finger as she has you." She laughed at me then. "Get out." Was all I muttered. She tried to laugh again, but realized that she couldn't draw breath will in the same room as me. She stumbled out of the room, and the door slammed in her face. I went to the window to see Malfoy following Hermione. I ran towards the door and out into the hall.

I knew I was being followed. I planned to loose him in the shrubbery. I could call on my animugus self and turn into the peacock. I decided that I would do that. I thought for a moment and there I was, splendid and white. I was a white peacock. The closest thing you would find like me would have to be an albino one. I heard Malfoy come up behind me. All he saw was a beautiful peacock. He looked confused for a moment. "Hermione? Are you an animugus?" I held my breath. He looked around. He was getting closer. I moved away and he made a grab for me. I squawked as he grabbed hold of my beautiful feathers. I saw Tom and he immediately knew that I was the peacock. "Let her go Malfoy." He was stern. Malfoy glared at him. "Why? She isn't yours anymore. You hurt her remember." "_Accio Peacock." _She flew from his arms and into mine. "Leave her alone. She was just trying to get back at me." With that I carried her into the undergrowth so she could change back into human shape. We proceeded to walk towards the house. I could see Cissy running to where Malfoy was kneeling on the grass in defeat.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a close call. I had been so frightened in my peacock form that I had almost morphed back. I gazed adoringly up at Tom. We were cuddling in his king size bed. It was so comfortable. I just hope that Malfoy would understand. I mean I know his dad wouldn't kick us out, but I would hate for things to be tense. I knew that Bellatrix didn't like me because she liked Tom. I was pretty sure Cissy didn't like me because of how smitten Malfoy seemed. Oh well, now Cissy was happy. I had to do some practicing. I pulled out my wand and practiced the accio spell. "Accio trunk." The door to Tom's room opened and in whizzed my trunk. I opened it and said, "Accio ink, journal, and quill." It all came forth. Tom looked over my shoulder at the journal. "Is it like mine?" He asked. "Almost. I have only just to tap it and say a date and what I wrote whizzes to the front page." I saw him grab his from beneath his pillow. It looked worn already. That told me how much he wrote in it. "This was one of the best gifts ever." He kissed me on the cheek. I could feel them heat up. I started thinking of Malfoy's parents. They had been gone quite a while now. "Tom, I'm worried about Malfoy's parents." He looked at me puzzled. He shook his head and then nodded. "Me too. I heard they were in a resistance against Grindelwald." I gasped. One of the house elves came rushing in. "Where is Lucius?" Tom immediately on the alert asked, "Why, what is wrong?" The elf looked up at him and whispered, "They've been killed." We both knew that he meant his parents. It was Christmas Eve. What a night! I could feel the tears sliding down Tom's face. Tears? He never cried. I tried to hug him, but he pushed me away. "I'll tell Malfoy." He got up and slowly walked to the room next to his. He knocked, and Malfoy answered, "Come in."

Malfoy glared at me as I entered his room. "What do you want?" I came closer so that he could see the tears coursing down my cheeks. He looked startled then. He like anyone else knew that I never cried. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately alarmed. "Your parents have fallen." I managed to choke out. "My parents? Dead? No!!!!!!!!!" His howl of denial seemed to shake the whole house. He collapsed on the floor still saying no. Later that night the minister himself came to the house. "I'm so sorry to hear about this. I have arranged for an uncle to watch over you and become your new guardian, Lucius." He stayed for dinner. All of us dressed in black. It was a very somber occasion. I don't see how I could ever think a happy thought again. They had been like my own parents ever since I had taken Lucius under my wing that first year. It was a sad time. I was in charge of everything for the moment. Lucius was still muttering no under his breath. Bellatrix and Cissy were sobbing silently. The only one who didn't seem to be affected was Hermione. I would have been insulted, but she hadn't gotten to know them as we had. Everything would be left in a trust for Lucius until he came of age. It was all arranged. The day after Christmas we had the funeral. Hermione did cry then. I held her close. Malfoy was holding Bellatrix and Cissy as they cried. Both of our eyes remained dry. We had already shed our tears in front of the few who would not judge us for crying and now had none left to shed.

Tom wasn't the same for weeks. I don't think he was ever the same. He just tried to pretend when I started getting worried. We are in the last week of school. Testing was over. Now all that was left was to enjoy the beautiful weather. Tom and I often sat outside under the Whomping Willow. Tom always knew right before it would strike, and he always knew the exact spot to hit it to paralyze it. The summer was beautiful. I didn't know that what was coming was going to be so bad.


	17. Chapter 17

We were back in the orphanage.

I hated that place more with every passing day. Hermione was my only comfort, and the landladies always tried to keep us apart. They went as far as trying to lock me in my room at night.

I picked the lock easily enough. I couldn't use my magic outside of school unless I wanted to be expelled. School had gone by far too quickly for me.

We always went for strolls during the night. It was always warm out. I ate with the others regularly now.

I guess I liked it. It wasn't so hard to trust.

Clare got adopted, so she is gone. Bonnie is still her usual watchful self.

I think before Hermione came, we might have been friends. If I had wanted one, that is.

I was lying in bed one night when I had the dream. _Grindelwald was in front of the orphanage. _

_He opened the door and was coming up the stairs. He came straight towards the staircase. _

_He passed all the doors not even looking inside. _It hit me. He was looking for me and Hermione.

His dream was to make muggles subservient. He thought muggle borns and even half bloods were filth. _He came to Hermione's door. _

_He opened it and there she was, lying asleep on her bed. She drew in her last breath, and he killed her. _

_He came silently towards my door. _

_As he opened it I could see myself asleep in my bed. _

_He drew his wand. _

_I opened my eyes and saw a blinding green flash._ I flew up in my bed.

I was sweating like a pig. It had been a nightmare. It had felt so real.

Tom was very edgy. He didn't eat with the rest of us for a whole week.

He had had a nightmare about a week ago that had been so powerful it had woke me in a cold sweat. I had told him that even I had felt it.

He told me that we were connected.

That is probably why I had woken up when he had a nightmare. He told me of his life before he met me. It was very sad and lonely.

He had been always alone and angry at the world. Angry at his mother for not staying with him.

Angry at the muggle father he had never known nor wanted to know.

I had the feeling that if anything were to happen to me something deadly would be unleashed upon the world.

Thinking of that scared me. Even Bonnie wouldn't be able to escape it.

I looked out my window writing my thoughts in the diary that had always kept my secrets.

Bonnie sat on my floor coloring in a fairy.

I saw my door open and there was the very person, who I was writing about. Tom stopped when he saw Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie, why don't you go outside and play with that puppy I found."

She looked up and saw Tom standing in the doorway.

She leaped up and ran to him to hug him.

She hesitated long enough for him to move out of the doorway. She stepped sullenly out of the room.

"Are you okay, Tom?" He shook his head. I had known he wasn't ok.

"We have to leave this place." He showed me a bag that he was holding in his hand that had been behind his back. I frowned at him. Why would we leave?

"But why?" He had told me before that in his dream we had both died. He hadn't told me how.

"Grindelwald will come here." He will bypass all of them and come straight to our rooms and kill us in out sleep. He wants to eliminate all muggle born and half bloods. I'm pretty sure that this wasn't just a dream."

I looked up into his face. He was serious about leaving. That much was certain.

"Where would we go if we left?" I asked. He didn't think that far.

"We'll go somewhere safe. We could go to the Malfoy's. Grindelwald would never be able to get in there."

I stood up from where he was towering over me. "No, I can not go with you."

He looked very surprised. "But its your life." He practically screamed.

"Are you willing to die, just to stay here?"


	18. Chapter 18

I looked back at the house. I knew I probably wouldn't see her again.

She was putting her life in danger and I couldn't force her compliance.

She would never forgive me if I ever did that to her.

I walked to the edge of the property, but it was like there was a barrier that wouldn't allow me to go any further.

I got a horrible headache when I tried.

I saw the curtain in Hermione's bedroom open.

I was sad that I had to leave her, but living was very important.

I wouldn't be far anyway. I had all I would need in my bag.

I can't believe he just walked out like that.

Somewhere deep down in my being I knew that this would be the last time I ever saw him again.

I cried myself to sleep that night knowing that only Bonnie and I would miss him.

No one else in the house even acknowledged him.

The others knew what I was, but they weren't afraid of me like they were of him.

I crept over to his bedroom and opened the door.

The bed was neatly made like it always was.

I found his trunk empty.

He had taken everything of importance.

I'm just glad he took the present I had given him for Christmas.

It was a bag that could hold as much as you wanted it to.

That must have been what I had seen slung over his shoulder as he disappeared into the night.

It was about midnight when I woke.

I knew it would happen soon.

She would die. And there is nothing I can do because I'm a minor and can't do magic outside of school.

I walked to the house. I saw the green flash in her window.

I could literally feel her death.

It practically killed me.

For the second time in a long time, I cried. The tears were hot, angry, and also sad.

Something snapped inside of me.

I yelled fire as loud as I could, hoping at least Bonnie got out.

I lit the house on fire. It went up in flames nicely.

I watched from the shadows to see everyone get out of the house but Hermione and Clement.

Well, he wasn't a loss anyway.

**House Fire Kills Two**

A fire at the orphanage roughly at midnight killed Hermione Granger age 14 and Clement Clement age 14. When the firemen arrived, the house was nearly totaled. All were in a state of shock over the death of two highly promising teens. When asked, Jane McDougal had this to say, "I think it was that boy! Why was he gone and the house on fire?" She was taken from the interviewers by a Miss Janet, who demanded no more questions be asked. It is a horrible tragedy that marks the middle of summer.

Present Day

I glared down at my white hands that held the only picture I had kept of _her._ I put it back next to the journal and bag she had given me. I kept them with me always. Nagini slithered up next to me. _What's wrong?_ She asked in parseltongue. _Nothing._ I hissed back at her. She recognized me in this mood and slithered away. I turned my thoughts away from my haunting past and towards what I must do. Kill Harry Potter!


End file.
